plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hollow of Dominion - Part 2
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 1 | EpNum = 16 | OverallNum = 16 | Playdate = 2018-05-26 | CampaignDate = 26-27 Tarsakh, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the sixteenth episode of the first campaign of Plan B. Synopsis Episode Recap The party continues its descent deeper into Gavmogon's presumed lair. They encounter an elf named Faltrand, who is working for Varunto, a rival beholder. He found Aladair in the temple, knocked her unconscious, and posed as her until the heroes arrived. After uncovering his true identity, an apparition of Varunto appears and tries to strike a deal with the heroes, but is unsuccessful. He warns retribution and disappears, teleporting Faltrand with him. Once the party is able to heal Aladair, she offers to assist them in defeating Gavmogon and destroying his hollow of dominion. The hollow turns out to be a magical rod, and the heroes are able to both defeat the beholder and destroy the rod, which causes his chamber to collapse. They exit the temple and return to Phandalin, where Aladair and the town council express their gratitude. Gundren notifies the heroes that he has finally been able to rework his directions to Wave Echo Cave, which is to the east of Phandalin, near Gavmogon's lair. The heroes head to the designated place and enter the old mine. Just inside the entrance, they find the dead corpse of Tharden Rockseeker, Gundren's brother, who appears to have been killed at least a week ago. He had remained camped at the entrance while he awaited Gundren's return with the supplies. Notes * As reward for saving her and defeating Gavmogon, Aladair gifts the party a ring of mind shielding. Skaus voices interest in claiming it, but the rest of the party is wary, reminding him of the deceit he has employed in the past and how they are concerned he will simply use the ring as a tool to deceive them again. He is able to assuage their worries, and ends up with the ring after all. * Upon returning from Gavmogon's lair, Sildar pulls Krisella aside and asks if she knows anything about the recent killings in Neverwinter. He informs her that the killer has begun leaving the words "FOR SOULAXE" at the murder scenes, written in blood. * Halia finds out the heroes are preparing to head to Wave Echo Cave, and cashes in on her first owed favor. She instructs the party that she would like them to ensure that the Black Spider is brought back to Phandalin alive. The party agrees. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline * Krisella * Mehgrin * Patrick * Skaus * Wilnan New * Aladair * Faltrand * Gavmogon * Tharden Rockseeker * Varunto Returning * Sildar Hallwinter * Gundren Rockseeker * Trilena Stonehill * Harbin Wester * Ilsa Wisemantle Mentioned * The Black Spider * The Finger Flayer Loot Phandalin Aladair's reward for rescuing her and defeating Gavmogon * 100 gold pieces * ring of mind shielding x1 (taken by Skaus) Town council's reward for defeating Gavmogon * 300 gold pieces Wave Echo Cave Assayers' Office * iron strongbox: ** 600 copper pieces ** 180 silver pieces ** 90 electrum pieces ** 60 gold pieces Cave Entrance * boots of striding and springing x1 (taken by Krisella)